Puberty
by ThePhantomRunner
Summary: The emotions have a difficult time deciding when to push the Puberh button, but when they do, they didn't realize it was going to be this emotional and stressful. Story of Riley growing up, and the emotions making sure everything goes well for her.
1. Chapter 1

"So Joy," Disgust started "you know that button that says...puberty, or something?"

Joy looked up at Disgust with a curious face "Yes. I told you not to touch it. "

"Yeah, well, I think we should push it." Disgust said inspecting her nails.

"What?! Disgust, we have absolutely no idea what that button could do. I mean, what if that's the death button or something?" Fear said "I mean it says puberty! That sounds like a nightmare in itself!"

"Fear." She smiled sweetly " The only issue with that is all the other cool kids in Riley's class have been talking about it. Am I the only one who paid attention to the talk the teacher was giving us? The one about that word! And only the girls were there and I really think that it would be smart to click that button," she finished bluntly

"Disgust, we all agreed that we'd click the button when were all ready. On top of that, when we think Riley is ready."

"Oh, she's ready Joy. Riley's in 6th grade, do you know what kind of life we'll live if we don't click that button? If we don't click that button, Riley's social life will be incapacitated forever because you are to scared to click that button, no one will ever find her attractive if we don't click that button, she'll never get married if we don't click that button, she won't have any kids if we don't click that button, she'll end up an husbandless childless only maid, with only cats as friends. She'll be a mess! She'll be a gigantic ugly mess! Joy, if we don't click that button today, like right now, this minute, we will ruin her life forever and it will totally be all your fault"

"Disgust, I'm not pushing the button because of your lack of faith. We'll do it we we think it's right. Everything will work out, it always has. Just wait and see," Joy said brightly

"I think we all know that Fear will never be ready, Anger wants to push everything, you'll keep going on about how all you want is for Riley to be happy and ready, and Sadness doesn't care whether we click it or feed it to mangy overgrown tigers ." Disgust countered

"Alright, let's make a little deal. Tonight before Riley goes to bed, we'll take a vote, and if more of the emotions vote no, then I win. Which would mean that we won't click that button for another few months." Joy said, dancing in a small circle. "It would also prove that I take better care of Riley than you!" She laughed

"Yeah, whatever.." Disgust rolled her eyes "So what happens if I win? Because it's apparent that I will..."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Anyway, if you win we get to push it tonight after Riley turns in and before we go to bed. Does that sound good?" Joy asked

"Oh yeah." Disgust smiled haughtily "that sounds so good. You know what else sounds good?"

"What's that?" Joy smiled a little. Why did she even bother with Disgust? She already knew that the emotion was going to do anything to get what she wanted, and probably win this.

"The fact that you will never live up to the fact that I know what's best for Riley. I mean if I get to push this button, It'll prove that I seriously know what best for Riley. More than you even, " Disgust smirked

"What?! Do you know what Riley would be like if her only emotion was disgust?"

"She'd be just like me," Disgust pulled out her tiny pink compact and checked her lipstick.

"Do you remember what happen the last time you, Fear and Anger were running the controls?" Joy looked at her with a testing smile

"No, Joy. I totally forgot the time Riley ran away, and we almost killed ourselves. OF COURSE I REMEMBER IT!" She waved her hands in the air dramatically.

Joy smiled brightly and put her hands up in defeat "I know. Pretty hard to forget something like that,"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you later, Joy. You know when we get to push the button," Disgust did an annoying finger wave before sashaying away.

Joy rolled her eyes with a slight smile playing at her lips. Oh, Disgust. if the others decided to push the button tonight, that meant that the time was right. Whatever happened tonight, Joy hoped. It would be best for Riley.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hello to all who have just read this! First off, I want to say thanks for reading, and second, I apologize if the emotions are ooc. I've read the books, I've seen the movie and I'm completely obsessed with both of them, but I'm still really trying to grasp their characters. So please review, and let me know if I did that. Thanks ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers of this story. I hope you are enjoying this so far, and thank you for all the favs/follows/reviews! Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. I'm always open to constructive criticism so, as I mentioned before, let me know if anyone is out of character. Thanks, and happy reading! ;)**

"Alright, Joy!" Disgust strutted in the air with a triumphant smile on her little green face.

"Yes, Disgust?" Joy looked up from the console. Mom Dad and Riley were reminiscing on a few good memories back in Minnesota. Sadness was there too, making the conversation a little more sad, yet interesting and real. Joy had completely taken over when Mom and Dad announced that they were going back to Minnesota for a few weeks in the summer.

"They just finished dinner. Riley's going to go clean herself, then she's going to bed,we vote and then we click puberty!" Disgust announced happily

"Fine Disgust. Just give us a few seconds." Joy held up a finger, still preoccupied.

"Fine, Joy." She folded her arms and sunk to the couch, folding her legs politely.

After Joy finished with the console, she looked over at Disgust with an excited grin on her face. "Alrighty Disgust! Call the others, cause we are ready!"

She stared at Joy blinking rapidly "They are all here and we're ready. To push the button, I mean."

Joy rolled her eyes and put on another smile "So right now, we're going to take a vote. It's simple. Who think it's time to push the button and start puberty, and who doesn't. I don't really need to hear why you picked your side, just raise your hand."

Disgust folded her arms "If we don't click that button, Riley will be the only almost-twelve year old who has emotions too scared to start Puberty. Raise your hand if you think that it's totally time to activate the Puberty button."

Disgust looked around and raised her right hand. Anger did the same. "To those who aren't raising their hands, do you know how much pain you'll be inducing on Riley?" She glared at Fear and Sadness then Joy

Joy smiled back at Disgust "So raise your hand if you vote no," Joy raised her hand along with Fear.

"Sadness you didn't vote yet!" Joy said

"I know. I'm not sure if we should, but I'm not sure if we shouldn't, therefore I don't think I know what's best for Riley." Sadness

"Oh for crying out loud!" Disgust shouted "Pick a side! You don't even have to agree with what side you pick!"

"Okay." Sadness proceeded to lift her chubby arm "Except I think I'm to sad to do anything"

"What? Sadness!" Disgust whined

"Maybe one of you could raise two hands or something. It can count as my vote"

Sadness suggested sinking to the ground "Would one of you mind dragging me to my room?"

"Eh," Disgust groaned before quickly sticking her other hand in the air.

"Looks like I win" she practically skipped over to the console before Joy stuck an arm in her face.

"Joy, what do you think you're doing?" She looked at Joy, crawling under her arm.

"You didn't win! What do you think you're doing!" Joy planted her whole body in front of Disgust, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Sadness said I could have her vote. Technically that was Sadness' vote. So I get to click the button."

"No, you don't. It's neutral since Sadness didn't vote. We'll vote later when Sadness is ready. "

Disgust rolled her eyes before she got an idea "Fine," she turned her back away from Joy and the console

"Thank you," Joy muttered, turning to the others " Alright, great job today everyone. Get ready so it's just as perfect tomorrow!" She clapped her hands together as the emotions scattered; except Disgust.

"Disgust-"

"Whatever Joy,, later you'll just see that what you did was wrong, and I was right," Disgust's petite nose was high in the air

"Sorry you feel that way." Joy said with a sad smile "But a deals a deal. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"As I said: whatever, Joy" Disgust said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Joy turned around and walked to her room, while Disgust sunk to the ground, pretending to sulk.

Joys footsteps got quieter, and softer the farther she got.

Once she was gone, a devilish smirk played in Disgust's lips. She was so happy she was so much smarter than those other simple minded emotions. She stood up and checked one more time to make sure that none of them had caught onto her plan. And they had all gone to bed, but she watched out for Sadness, who would be back for dream duty in a few minutes. Disgust had to admit that she wanted to go to bed like the others because she wasn't on dream duty, but she also knew that she knows what is best for Riley. She walked towards the console boldly before she lost any nerve, turned her face to the side, bit her lips, closed one of her eyes, stuck her pointer finger out, and jammed it into the button.

It flashed for a second, then a whole set of new buttons appeared. Breast. Period. Growth spurt. Weight gain. Uh-oh. Yes, she was nervous. Very nervous, actually, but the button wouldn't have been there if there wasn't a good reason. All the things on the console were meant to be used (except for Angers stash of curse words) so it couldn't be that bad. It shouldn't be that bad at all.

"Uh, Disgust?"

Disgust whipped her head around, her green hair whipping over her shoulder. "Oh, hey Sadness! What... What are you doing up?"

"I have dream duty. What are you doing up?" Sadness trudged over to the console, and then looked up at Disgust "You pressed puberty, didn't you?"

"What?" Disgust coughed "of course I didn't! I...I... I just wanted... Um... Some water!"

"Oh. " Sadness gave the green emotion an odd look. "You pushed puberty."

"Alright, fine. Yes, Sadness I started puberty. Is there an issue win me trying to do what's best for Riley?" Disgust folded her arms and looked down at Sadness.

"uh, no I guess not," Sadness looked down at her folded, blue hands.

"Great. Well, yeah. I'm tired so I'm gonna like go. To bed" Disgust turned around and sashayed to her room. Mission accomplished. Haha.

"Okay, good night, Disgust. Have fun sleeping, while I stay here. Alone." Sadness turned back to the console.

Disgust, ignoring Sadness' comment, continued to her room, excited to see how the others would react to this major change in Riley's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks to everyone who reviewed/ faved/followed! Here's a new chapter, let me know what you think!**

Fear woke up, and got a cup of tea. He hadn't slept well last night, for whatever reason, probably because of that scary movie Riley watched. So he was up early, even more early than Joy.

He walked over to the console where Sadness was slumped over the chair. He sipped his tea carefully as the lights began to flicker when Riley woke up.

"Um... Sadness?" Fear said, his eyes widening with horroras he looked at the console.

Sadness jumped at the mention of her name "huh? Oh. Hi Fear," she said as she registered his slender, purple face.

"Sadness... What are these buttons?"

"Oh. Disgust pushed puberty last night after everyone was in bed."

"What!" Fears hands began to shake and hot tea sloshed around and out of his cup " No. Nononono!" He looked at the buttons in sheer horror "There has to be a way to undo this. Maybe we can... Try this... or maybe this...um" he clicked a few buttons rapidly before letting out an anxiety filled sigh. "This isn't permanent. Nothing's permanent. Except death. It's just a faze. Before we know it, puberty will have worn off, all these scary little buttons will have gone away, and Riley won't be closer to death." He let out a breath, barely believing his own story.

"Actually there's no way to undo it. I read about it in the manuals."

Sadness said running her fingers over the buttons softly.

"Who am I kidding?! I know we're gonna die. It's inevitable. But it wasn't supposed to happen so fast!" Fear wailed as his big purple eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backward, spilling his tea all over his sweater.

"Fear?" Sadness poked his slender leg with her foot. She sighed and sat back down.

"Morning, morning, morning!" Joy bounced into the room. "Where is everyone?" She turned a cartwheel as she grabbed her trumpet and played a wake up call.

Anger came out of his room, tiny sparks flickering above his head "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes Anger, it was a hundred percent mandatory in order for me to keep existing for me to wake you up with my trumpet" Joy tried to grab Anger into a hug, but he swatted her hand away with a "whatever"

"Alright everyone let's make today an awesome day! Let's start with a revisiting of last night. I know a lot of you wanted to start puberty, (just disgust and anger) but when we're all ready, Riley's ready and I know that's all we all want for Riley. So I was thinking some of us could read the puberty manual when we're not on duty and-" Joy stopped walking when she almost stepped on Fear "Anger what did you do to Fear?"

Anger glared at her from his newspaper "I-"

Sadness interrupted him "Anger didn't do anything. Actually Disgust-"

Joy's eyes widened as she saw a whole new keypad of buttons "What? What is this? Who did this? Did Fear do this?"

"Fear didn't do anything. Actually Disgust-" Joy cut Sadness off again and she narrowed her eyes.

"Disgust! Oh, I should've known she'd cheat!" She turned on her heel and stormed into Disgust's room.

"Disgust!" She screeched, pulling the bright green door open.

"Wha?" Disgust said half sleep, peeling her frilly pink sleeping mask off of her eyes.

"I need you to come see this," she grabbed Disgust by her arm and yanked her to the console.

"Joy, what are you-"

"Explain... This... This madness!" Joy pointed to the whole new set of buttons

"Last night, after you went to bed, I pushed puberty. Technically, I won because I had Sadness vote. three against two. It's simple math, Joy, come on."

"But Disgust!- "

"Hang on, Joy," Disgust said walking to the console. She clicked a few buttons and Riley held an outfit out in front of her "Ew. Ew, no. How about..." She clicked a few more buttons before Riley pulled out a shirt and some jeans "That's better. Now, what were you saying, Joy?"

"I said, Why did you push Puberty? You haven't read the manuals and you have no idea what it could do to us!"

"Joy! Why would I even need to read some dumb manuals? As I said before I actually paid attention when we had the sex and puberty talk. I know what I'm doing. Puberty isn't going to kill us, it'll make us better. Right after we get gross. Did you ever hear the girls talking about their breast? Or whatever those things are. Or how they try to pressure Riley to stuff tissue down her shirt? I mean since she's smart and since it's itchy she won't do it. I just think it might be nicer to have real breast than wearing that nasty itchy tissue."

"You don't get it!" Joy protested

"What don't I get Joy? I get what's best for Riley, so that's obviously not it,"

"You don't get to push the button till everyone is ready! I'm not ready! Fear and Sadness aren't ready!"

"Actually Sadness voted yes.." Disgust pointed out making a 'duh' face.

"Actually, NO she didn't!" Joy said slowly, an annoyed smile toying at her pale pink lips "And that's why you shouldn't have pushed it. We want Riley to be physically and emotionally ready."

"The last time Riley wasn't ready was when we moved to San Francisco. And she had a breakdown. That was one story, I tell you!" Fear said, regaining his conciseness

"Or the time she got dizzy playing hockey?" Sadness chimed in " She sat off for ten minutes, but mom wanted her to stay longer. But she didn't. She she fell. And she broke her arm. And we couldn't okay hockey for a few weeks. Maybe a month. And that was sad"

"Exactly! Acting on impulse hasn't gotten anyone anywhere in this life! So why does that change now?" Joy waved her hands in the air as if to prove a point.

"Uh, because starting puberty is different than being clumsy and breaking your arm. Starting puberty is different than leaving all your friend and memories behind and moving somewhere else. " Disgust leaned back and folded her arms.

"But we were ready for all those things! We didn't see it at the time, but we were ready for it. Puberty is gonna change us a lot! We might even get new emotions! The way we look is gonna change, the way we think and act!" Joy said

"Moving changed us, Joy. And guess what? We're still alive, we're still breathing, and the Earth is still turning! We're even better than before. Why do you think this is gonna be different?" Disgust challenged

Joy shrugged with a rueful smile on her face "I really don't know. I guess I don't like not knowing what's going to happen. Maybe I'm scared. That things will end up like they did last time." She paused and glared at Disgust. "What really bugs me is that you clicked the button even though you lost"

"Joy, I still don't get why you're going on about that. I clicked the button, you can't unpush it, and theirs nothing The Mighty Joy can do about it. So I suggest you drop it, and make sure Riley's day at school doesn't suck" Disgust put her hands on her hips and glared back at Joy

"You know what? You're actually right. What's done is done. No undoing it. And That's okay, we'll just roll with it" Joy cracked a few of her knuckles as she grabbed a hold of the console and looked at the other emotions " Alright everyone! Grab your hats and hold on tight, cause this is gonna be one heck of a ride!"


	4. Chapter 4

PUBERTY 4

Riley woke up with a groan before stretching and climbing out of bed. She stopped to look in the mirror. She turned to the side and examined herself. Nope, no breast like her new friend Jamie. Sigh. She stood up against the wall and measured herself. Nope, same old 4'5 Riley. No growth spurt like her friend Lana. Sigh.

She trudged to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. Not that she was eager to start puberty, but she didn't like how her friend Jamie would practically shove her small growing breast in her face or how her friend Lana went on about how she had grown 5 inches over the summer. Most of all she hated when people would tell her 'be patient. It'll happen when you're ready' or 'You can't rush thinks like this, Ry'. She most of all hated when some of the 'popular' girls would look at others and say 'poor thing' or 'some are unlucky'

So she showered, brushed her teeth and Disgust picked an outfit for her. She ate breakfast and went to school, yadda yadda yadda.

"Hi, Riley!" Her friend, Jamie, bounced over to her.

"Um, hi," Riley said biting her lip. It was hard to talk to her friends without them talking about... Awkward stuff. She was waiting for Jamie to start taking about her cup size or something.

"So, darling. what are you doing after school today?" Jamie adjusted the straps of her bright pink backpack. She was the only 11 year old who called anything 'darling'

Riley shrugged "Probably nothing. Lana's coming over after school. We'll do boring stuff like Watch T.V, catch up on homework, nothing exciting,"

"That sound like so much fun!" Jamie bubbled, like she didn't even hear what Riley just said "You know what I'm doing after school?" She paused dramatically, waiting for Riley to answer

"Ohmigawd, let me guess!" Riley mocked in a high pitched tone before turning around to glare at her friend "On second thought, I don't really care."

"Oh, come on Ri! Guess!" Jamie tugged at Riley's arm

"Oh, golly. It's just so hard to guess and actually care," Riley tapped her chin and rolled her eyes.

"You're going bra shopping, aren't you?" Riley's other friend, Lana said walking over from her locker.

"How did you guess?" Jamie skipped over to Lana.

"It was really hard considering that's all you've been talking about," Lana's brown eyes met Riley's blue ones and they shared a disdainful look.

"I mean I literally just bought some a few months after school started, and now they don't even fit!" Jamie said, giddily.

"And that's a good thing?" Lana questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Duh!" Jamie said. "So on a completely different note,I heard that Nick likes me,"

"Nick's cute," Riley chimed in absent-mindedly.

"I guess he is, but I kinda like Elijah. So I heard them talking about Lisa and how She was so developed," Jamie said, her smile fading slowly

"We're in fifth grade for heaven sakes! Do we really need to be 'developed'?" Lana said looking down at Jamie. Lana did get annoyed when Jamie went into her crazy pre-teen mode even though she often bragged about her ginormous growth spurt. She was five foot one for heaven sakes! Riley got fed up with both of them, ( but more so Jamie. Who wants to talk about bras and a period) and made a mental note to make some new friends when she started 6th grade...

"Well I mean not in fifth grade, but when I'm 16, I want a hot boyfriend and a big arse. Is that to much to ask for?" Jamie shrugged

"C'mon Riley, or we'll be late for class." Lana tugged at Riley's sleeve. Once they were safe inside their history class, Lana leaned in toward Riley and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm so happy she's not in this class," Lana said "I mean I love her, but i really don't want to hear about her developing butt,"

Riley rolled her eyes. Inside her head angers red fingers hovered over the curse word button.

"Anger! Nononono, find some words to say, those aren't what we need to express ourselves," Fear rushed over to anger and slapped his hands away from the button.

"Shut up!" Anger glared at fear punching him square in the stomach.

"Ow!" Fear crawled up to his room in utter pain.

"Ugh, this girl is really annoying me. What is she trying to do, make us feel better? What an Idiot.." Anger fumed, banging his fist into the button.

"Oh my gosh, I know right? I mean, I wish she would just shut the hell up!" Riley said back to Lana. Then she smirked. She'd never actually cursed before, but she liked the way it rolled off her tongue so easily. Jamie cursed all the time. That girls mouth was filthiest than the bathroom only her grandpa used. If Jamie were here, she would have said 'that's hardly even a bad word,' in her cocky posh accent. Riley wasn't even sure why she liked Jamie so much. Probably because she's funny and even though she makes her feel inferior, she accepted her and her inferiorness,

After history class, she had English which she would be hearing more about Jamie and her shopping. She did her best to tune her out, it didn't really work. She heard everything that Jamie was saying.

"Okay,you guys don't have to thank me now, but just keep it in the back of your head. I was right and you were wrong. I'm a genius, I know," Disgust said. "Now, if you don't mind, Anger, will you shut her up? I gonna go click some more buttons"

Fear glanced over at Joy as Disgust and Anger made their ways to he console. Joy just shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Eh. What could happen?"

"I'm going to click height, and breast." Disgust announced

"What? Disgust, no! Joy do something!" Fear said "You pushed puberty a few weeks ago, give my body some time to adjust. I'm not even used to seeing those obnoxious buttons yet! You're all moving to fast!"

"Fear. Did you hear nothing anyone just said? Her friends being a-"

"Ugh, she's such a bitch sometimes!" Disgust heard Riley complain to Lana once Jamie was at her locker.

Anger was at the console a devilish smile, plastered to his red face.

"I wasn't going to say that, but it fits." Disgust shrugged

"Anger, stop." Fear said "What if a teacher hears her? We'll get a detention and, mom and dad will find out, and they'll take our phone away, and one day we'll hang out with friends and we'll get lost, and we won't have a phone and we'll die of starvation and dehydration-"

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Anger said, his smile gone replace by an annoyed glare.

"No! That's the problem!" Fear said, still shaking

"You guys are morons," Disgust sighed, quickly pressing 'breast' and 'growth-spurt'.She turned around, her hips swinging back and forth sassily.

Fears eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Alright, Anger," Joy said. She pushed Anger to the side,gripping the console. Riley started laughing about something that Lana had said.

Riley walked home with Lana, joking about random things that nobody else would understand.

"I wonder how shopping is going for Jame," Lana wondered, looking up at the clouds.

"Knowing her, it's all good. She might even come to school with two bras on tomorrow. You know. To impress Elijah or whatever," Riley said, rolling her eyes.

As if on cue, Lana's phone rang. Riley looked up at her curiously. 'Jamie,' she mouthed, putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Jamie. Your on speaker." She warned, putting the phone in between herself and Riley.

"Hey, Lana! Who else is there?" Jamie's muffled accent came through the phone.

"Just me and Ry. What's up?"

"Guess what my mom just bought me?"

"Ummm...a bra?" Riley guessed lamely.

"No! Guess again!" Jamie said "Lana guess!"

"Uh. Multiple bras?" Lana said looking down at Riley with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope! Well yes, but that's not what I'm talking about now!" Jamie said, excitement lacing her voice.

"Okay, I think I'm all out of guesses." Riley said sticking her key in the door and opening it for herself and Lana."

"Aw. You guys are no fun!" Jamie pouted.

"To be fair, you aren't either." Riley shrugged dropping her backpack on the floor and yelling "I'm home!" To her parents.

"We're in Ry's house now,her parent are here, and your still on speaker. Please keep it Pg." Lana joked pulling her notebook from her yellow backpack.

"Alright. I'll make this quick," Jamie said pausing for effect.

"My mom just bought me a box of..." The line was completely silent for a moment. Both girls knew what was coming. "PAAAADDDSSSS!" Jamie squealed.

"Oh, my god Jamie. TMI." Riley said turning red.

Lana choked on her spit and dropped her notebook. "Do you even need those?" She stopped, thinking about what she just asked "Actually don't answer that, please"

"Not yet. But you never know when an accident could happen." Jamie practically sung.

At this point, Riley was almost as red as her converse.

"Well..." Lana sucked in a sharp breath at the uncomfortable silence "Riley and I are going to get a snack. Wanna get pizza or something, Ry?"

"Yeah, sure." Riley said, grateful that Lana had changed the subject.

"Oh, sounds fun darlings, save me a piece!" Jamie said

"You can come over when your done shopping if it's okay with your mom." Riley said into the phone "Lana sleeping over"

"Okey dokey!" Jamie sung again.

"Just don't bring any pads, kay?" Lana said, laughing slightly at how uncomfortable it is.

"What if I need them?" Jamie said, laughing with Lana.

Lana's laughter turned into uncomfortable sporadic laughs that sounded more like coughs. She turned red under her dark skin.

She shoved her phone at Riley. "I'm going to the bathroom, you talk to this... pervert"

Riley laughed. "I AM A LADY!" Jamie said from the other end.

Lana and Riley both burst into laughter.

"Whatever you say, Jame." Lana called, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, see you later!" Rileys said

"Love you guys!" Jamie yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you sap." Riley rolled her eyes

"Love you too!" Lana said, turning the water on and washing her hands

"You guys are weird." Riley said, pulling her short hair into a ponytail.

"We know." Lana said "to be honest, your probably weirder than me"

"Yeah, right!" Disgust snorted, making Riley roll her eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" Lana said, grabbing some money from her bag and stuffing it into her jean pocket. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter. so long as it doesn't have anything to do with that place that sells fried broccoli or that place that sells broccoli pizza. Gross." Riley said, grabbing her own money and her house keys.

"Broccoli isn't that bad." Lana said, with a small amused smirk

"It's gross." Riley said, giving Lana the side eye.

"You really are traumatized by that vegetable" Lana laughed.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it, sweetie." Disgust snorted in Riley's head.

"Broccoli is awful." Anger said, reading a newspaper. It's headline read 'Broccoli sucks'

"See?" Disgust folded her arms smugly "I saved us from broccoli. Again. I saved us from Jamie. I saved us from making a fool out of ourselves at school, and I started puberty. I'm obviously the brains in the operation. I'm just to smart for you all!" She sashayed away, closing her door behind her. All the emotions starred after her

Anger rolled his eyes "She is something else..."


	5. Chapter 5

PUBERTY 5

Hi, all! Thanks again for sticking around and reading my story and for the comments and favorites! It means a lot! I'm sorry that my last chapter took so long, it's just with school, the play I'm doing, and a job, I've got a lot on my plate. :( So updates were infrequent, but I am back from my semi-hiatus!. On another note, I've been spending a lot of time on Wattpad simply because I like the formatting better. My Wattpad is- ThePhantomRunner. Updates may be more frequent on Wattpad due to the convenience of the app. Anyway, this book is going to skip around a LOT, simply because puberty takes a while and I wanted to write about Riley's whole experience as a teen. This chapter takes place in the middle of sixth grade after disgust clicked the first two buttons. It's really just a filler and I don't like it much. Anyway, ENJOY ?

"MOM. Can I go shopping with Jamie today?" Rileys said, inspecting herself in the mirror. She had actually grown a little, she was 4'8 and her pants hem were beginning to expose a little too much of her ankles.

"You have hockey practice today!" Her mom called back.

"I know, after hockey?" Riley said grabbing a training bra and slipping it over her head. Every week Rich Jamie would go shopping and get a ridicules amount of clothing. Jamie and Riley were polar opposites, and Riley would never usually go shopping. But she needed it. She had to resort to wearing skirts because her pants were getting to short and people would notice, and make side comments. She hated skirts.

"Um. I'll think about it." Her mom called back up.

"Mooommmmm" Riley groaned pulling on a pair of capris and a green shirt. "I have to wear capris, in the winter because my pants don't fit." She rode the banister down the stairs "I hate shopping and you know I wouldn't go unless I needed to."

Her mom looked down at Riley's short pants pants while she turned around to pack her bag for Hockey.

"Hmm, fine, I'll call Jamie's mom and see if that's fine. I want you home before 4:00."

"Oh, don't worry. Her butler will probably be there." Riley rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Alright, girly. Hurry up. You'll be late," her mom pressed a quick kiss to her head.

"Okay, bye mom." Riley bit into her apple and walked out of the back door.

Riley sprinted to catch the bus, but she made it in time and was there for practice. It was a strenuous practice, and she kept getting pains in her leg and her right arm. Her mother, and the doctors, explained that it was growing pains.

After practice, she ran into a boy on her way out. The same boy she ran into a few years ago. She'd seen him at practice multiple times, but every time she saw him, he'd run into her then stutter out something that isn't known to the human ears. He wasn't on her team, but he was in the same facility. She knew his name was Doug, but she didn't know if he knew hers.

"Hey, Doug. What's up?" She asked when her head ran into his neck. He was one of those extremely uncoordinated, tall people who were just loose and lanky.

"Um. Hi. Riley. Um." He stuttered out, turning red. So he did know her name. Cool.

"Um, let me help you." She offered looking at the scattered mess the collision had caused.

"Uh, no it's fine, I've got it." He picked up a stack of a papers that looked like his homework, Only to drop half of it on the floor again.

"Here," Riley chuckled, bending over to pick the paper up. Unfortunately, he had the same idea and their head banged together.

"Sorry!" Doug said as she said "ow!" At the same time

"Sorry, oh my god, I'm so, so sorry!" Doug said, his cheeks red.

"Nah, it's cool. Here you go," she said handing him his papers. "See you Saturday," she said as to him before she turned around, and left the facility.

When she got outside, the cool wind beating against her face, she noticed Jamie's sleek black car in front of the building. Here we go.

Jamie's butler, William, stepped out of the car to get the door, but Riley shook her head "I've got it, thanks" she was perfectly capable of opening a car door, she didn't see how others could do something so simple for someone else.

"Hey, Jamie. Sorry I'm late," Riley said as she slid into the back seat,

"Late? Ri, you kept us waiting for five minutes, does it look like I've got all the time in the world? That's five minutes I could have been using to buy new shoes or something."

Riley rolled her eyes "Sorry. I stayed back because I ran into someone, and wanted to help pick up their books"

"You can't just do that; especially when you have a friend waiting for you. It was more than likely their fault, so you ask if they are okay, and your life proceeds on."

Riley rolled her eyes "Thanks for the ride" she said changing the subject.

"Oh, no worries, darling." She pushed her shades down her nose to inspect Riley's outfit. Riley didn't understand why Jamie was even wearing sunglasses, it was the middle of February, the sun wasn't anywhere to be seen, and the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow. "To say I was surprised when your mum called about you coming is an understatement."

Riley rolled her eyes "yeah, well desperate times call of desperate measures."

"I'll say! Riley, let me just buy you a whole new wardrobe!"

"Would you still like to go to Nordstrom, Miss Jamie." William asked politely, not waning to interrupt their conversation.

Jamie paused for a second and tapped the arm of her sunglasses on her chin. "Hmm, you know, I'm leaning to Bloomingdales. We should go to-"

"Wait. I thought we were going to the mall?" Riley stopped her

"I mean we were, but that stuff is so cheap and tasteless. I wanted a new pair of leather boots."

"Jamie, I only brought fifty dollars." She complained

"Fine," she huffed "But, it anything is broken, ripped or tattered, you can't tell me i didn't say so"


	6. Chapter 6

**I like this chapter a lot more than the other, but i didn't edit it! ENJOY**

 **"** Morning, morning, morning, everyone! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Joy bounced into the room of every emotion. "We've got a big day ahead! Hurry, hurry! Look alive!"

Embers began to form on Angers head as he stomped out of his room.

"I don't get whats so great about today, we're just going to sleep on the sofa like every saturday." Sadness trudged over to the console.

"Yeah, but it's our 12th birthday!" Joy said racing to the console next to Sadness.

Disgust walked over to the console, shaking her head, as she pulled Riley out of bed and made sure she got a shower. When she was finished, she pulled a white training bra over her head and slipped a fuzzy purple sweater on with a pair of jeans.

"Disgust, move" Anger said pushing Disgust out of the way reaching for the console. "She's been looking in the mirror at the same outfit for twenty minutes"

"Well, sorry for making her want to look good. I know it's hard when your not as beautiful as me"

"We haven't gotten any taller." Sadness, noted randomly. Riley's focus was now on how she had only grown an inch in the past few months.

"Alright, time to go, breakfast is going to get cold!" Joy pushed everyone out of the way. Riley proceeded to put a grin back on her face as she slid down the bannister.

"Morning, mom!" Riley said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and sneakily grabbing a piece of French Toast.

"And what's got you so excited?" Her mom asked, putting a hand on her hip,spatula still in her hand.

"Ugh, why does she do this every year? It's so annoying" Disgust walked up to the console making Riley roll her eyes.

"She acts like she forgets our birthday, but what if she actually does!?" Fear said with worried eyes.

"Oh, come on guys, she's mom! It's like impossible for a mother to forget their daughters birthday?" Joy took over the center of the console again.

"Oh, I don't know. Just thinking how it's a great day to be alive!" Riley said cheerfully, deciding to play along.

"Well, look at my big twelve year old!" Riley's dad said picking her up. "Ugh, your getting to heavy for this, Ry." he put her back down on the ground

"Oh my god. Did he just call us fat? He just called us fat!" Disgust said with her pink lips in an 'o' shape.

"He did not! It just means the puberty button works!" Joy countered

"Or else she would be small forever. Small people are easier to get stepped on" Sadness said. The others looked at her in confusion.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy!" Riley joked "You're just weak!"

"Oh, Ri, your grandparents called this morning. They wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, i want you to call them back, okay?"

"Alright," Riley went to sit in her chair and eat her breakfast.

"Why don't you do it now while it's fresh in your brain? You might forget later," Her dad suggested grabbing a place of bacon.

"We won't forget, you moron! How old do you think we are? We're twelve not eighty!" Anger snapped, banging his fist onto the console

"Ugh fine," Riley groaned picking up the black house phone and dialing her grandparents house phone.

The phone rang a few times before her grandmothers cheerful voice greeted," Hello?

"Uh, Hi," Riley said awkwardly

"RILEY! Richard, come to the phone, it's Riley!"

"Why don't you go even slower, old man!" Anger shouted

"Happy Birthday! How is your day going, sugarlump?" Riley's grandma said.

"Oh, god. This is so embarrassing" Disgust put her face in her hands.

"Um, it's great I was just about to eat my-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Both her grandparents began to sing in unison.

"Why can't we just go and eat our flipping breakfast!?" Anger seethed

"At least they remembered it was our birthday. I'm sure that most people forgot," Sadness sighed.

"Exactly!" Joy bubbled "It was so sweet of them to call"

"Right," Anger muttered sarcastically.

"-SUGARLUMP RILEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!" They finished together.

"They can't even sing in the same key!" Disgust groaned.

Joy shot her a look. "Aw, thanks guys, that was nice of you!" Riley said genuinely, even though her breakfast was getting cold.

"Have a great day Riley! We have to go work out, but we'll drop your present by later! Bye now!"

"Bye, Grandma. Thanks again!"

"No problem dear! Richard, say good bye!" Riley heard her grandmother snap to her grandfather. She stifled a laugh.

"Riley, be careful when you hang out with your friends. Make sure no one takes your purse, or anything else more costly" her grandfather.

"Oh, thats a good point! What if someone steals her purse?"

"That trashy thing? please," Disgust snorted "No one's gonna want that. I would have had her throw it away, but no it was a gift from Gram and we had to keep it,"

"It was for her 10th birthday!" Joy defended.

"Why does everyone assume we are so stupid?" Anger rolled his eyes, walking down to the sofa on the other end of Headquarters.

"Alright, Grandpa. I don't think I'm going out much today, so don't worry!" Riley said

"Fine. Be careful. I'll see you later. Bye." And with that the line went dead. Riley chuckled, shaking her head as she returned to her cold french toast.

"Go wash your hands, young lady." Her mother reminded her "You don't know who touched that phone before you or what was on their hands."

"I'll just get sanitizer," Riley shrugged "And if it's so dirty why don't you clean it?" she sassed

"Anger, c'mon, lets just wash our hands! I don't want us to get sick. She could get the flu, pneumonia, strep throat! So many things! Even a common cold if not treated properly can be deadly!" Fear gripped anger by the arm, trying to get to his spot on the console.

"No, you idiot. We have been waiting twenty minutes to eat our cold Birthday breakfast, and sanitizer will take up less time."

"No, Riley. Go wash your hands. It's cold season and I wouldn't want you to get sick on your birthday,"

Riley rolled her eyes- courtesy of Anger and Disgust. She pumped some soap on her hands, and Fear made sure that she washed exactly for a minute.

When she returned from the bathroom her breakfast was still on the table, but now there was a box next to the deep blue plate along with a card.

A smile tugged at Riley's lips and she gave both her parents a hug. "Happy Birthday, Ri!' They both wrapped their arms around her slim frame "Open it. Jamie and Lana also called. They will be over at about three,"

Riley nodded, stuffing a piece of French toast in her mouth. She picked up the card and smiled at the cliche butterflies and flowers on the cover.

"How cute!" Joy said, as Riley's eyes scanned the card with a faint smile on her lips.

"Thanks guys," She said putting another piece of food in her mouth as she went to open the petite box. She carefully unwrapped the dark green wrapping only to reveal a new iPhone. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew.

"I know we said we would get you one when you were thirteen, but you've been doing so well in school and hockey, and you deserve it kiddo," Her mother smiled

Riley jumped up and hugged them both, the food forgotten on the table.

"Thanks so much. I love you guys" she smiled into her mothers shoulder.

"Ugh, its the grey one. I was hoping for the rose one or whatever, " Disgust rolled her eyes.

" I like the grey one," Sadness mumbled

"Be grateful guys!" Joy chided, making Riley continue to laugh with her parents.

Anger glared "I am grateful. Now can we eat?"

Joy laughed and decided to ignore Anger "Alright, guys! She has been alive for officially twelve years! We just have to do her mind well for another eighty years and we should be good!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys who follow this story-

I regret to say that I won't be continuing to write it :(( I've mostly moved on to writing things on Archive of Our Own and I happen to like the format a lot better. My Ao3 is the same title ( thephantomrunner) and I write stories and update a lot more frequently.

I jist wanted to say a say a big thanks to everyone who left comments/ followed/favorited and read my stories. Honestly this was my getaway website and all of your comments made everything more bearable:)

So check out my stories on Ao3 if you're interested- they're mostly about musical theater- and I might continue these stories if I feel compelled to do so!

Thanks guys : :)))))))))


End file.
